


Love me, Tease me, Please me.

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I was gonna let you come but now I’m gonna eat you out until you’re begging for it instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, Tease me, Please me.

_ _

_"No, move your hand slower, babe. I didn’t tell you to speed up, did I?”_

Liam’s voice was stern but soft, hot but gathered, and he was lazily leaned back against the headboard, eyes fixed on Zayn’s hand wrapped around himself, watching it twitch before he slowed down the pace, muffled moan through bitten lips.

_“Good boy.”_

That earned him a glare and he held back a chuckle, straining against his own boxer briefs but determined to make this time all about Zayn, the smaller boy having been stressed lately and had agreed to let Liam be in control, to lose himself completely in his hands, making it easier to find his way back.

 _“Actually…”_  Liam leaned forward a little as he spoke, lingering over Zayn’s face,  _“come here.”_

Zayn eagerly shuffled up the bed and that did make Liam smile, they’d been in bed for about half hour and he knew Zayn was getting impatient, a thin layer of sweat making his skin glisten, his breathing already a little shallow.

Liam had made him slowly take his clothes off, dropping one item after the other as he’d watched from the bed, telling him to touch himself all over, to close his eyes and just feel and had been enthralled in the way Zayn’s hands had moved on his command, silently letting out a  _‘thank you’_  to whoever had created his boyfriend, everything about him perfect.

Liam reached down to grab the hand Zayn had wrapped around himself, bringing it to his mouth he sucked in one finger, slowly bobbing his head and tracing his tongue along it before he moved on to the next one, liking the feel of something in his mouth but also loving the look on Zayn’s face, his mouth slightly agape and eyes hooded. He finished with licking Zayn’s palm and placed his hand back where it was, his own on top, guiding him to move, Zayn’s hand now slick a sliding easily in the rhythm Liam chose.

_“Like this…”_

Liam worked up a slow and steady pace, watching Zayn bite down on his lip to hold back a moan; to which Liam shook his head and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his forehead and a  _“keep your mouth open, wanna hear you moan for me.”_

When Liam let go and leaned back again he had to bite down on his own lip at the sounds spilling out Zayn’s open mouth, the smaller boy grinding up in to his own touch, eyes shut and muscles flexed, body tense.

_“That’s good, baby. Keep going… gonna make you feel so good.”_

_“I need…”_  Zayn’s voice was strained and Liam rolled over on his side and propped his head up, his other hand traveling down to cover Zayn’s again, slowly pushing it off and grabbing around his saliva slick cock, stroking slowly.

_“What do you need, babe?”_

Zayn’s eyes rolled back and his fingers dug into Liam’s arm, hips rocking up into the touch and his back arching.

_“Like that, yeah?”_

Liam sped up a little and frowned at how it wasn’t sliding as easy as he wanted it to, so he let go to bring his hand up to Zayn’s mouth with a  _“lick it, babe, wanna make you feel good,”_  and Zayn opened his mouth and pried his eyes open, moaned into Liam’s hand and before Liam could stop him he sucked one of his fingers in, tracing it with his tongue, bobbing his head and grinding his hips in the same rhythm.

 _“You little tease.”_  Liam’s jaw had dropped and his own cock straining against his briefs was throbbing at the thought of Zayn’s mouth around him.

Zayn smirked at him before he stuck his tongue out a little, glint in his eyes.

 _“You know…”_  Liam wiped his hand on the sheets _, “I was going to finish you off but I changed my mind.”_   He leaned over them to grab the lube and box with toys out of the bedside drawer before he sat back on his knees and scooted down the bed.

_“Turn around.”_

_“What?”_  Zayn’s voice was full of confusion and he raised an eyebrow at Liam, just now able to still his hips.

_“Well I was gonna let you come but now I’m gonna eat you out until you’re begging for it instead.”_

He grabbed Zayn’s hips and flipped him over, spreading his legs and propping him up on his knees before the other boy even had much time to react.

 _“But Liam…”_  It was a whine low in his throat and Liam shushed him as he leaned forward; he started with little kisses along the small of Zayn’s back and then working his way down, laying his tongue flat against his entrance.  

 _“Liam…”_  it was a quiet moan and Liam’s head snapped up.

_“What do you want, baby?”_

_“More… I need you.”_

He smiled at that and leaned back down, started slowly moving his tongue in little circles, placing his hands on Zayn’s hips to still the boy. He licked around him at first, gentle and soft, before he carefully started pushing in with his tongue, feeling the ring of muscles tense and relax and then he moved back again, teasing against the outside, laying his tongue flat once more, humming against his skin.  

He had to dig his fingers into Zayn’s hips a little harder to still him, the whiny noises that kept falling over Zayn’s lips almost made him crack but he managed to control himself and keep up what he was doing, licking in only to pull back, circling and sucking.

Zayn’s hands were digging into the sheets, his breath rapid and hitched as Liam once more licked into him, this time he kept a steady pace as he pushed his tongue in over and over again.

 _“Liam, please…”_ it was mumbled against the mattress but Liam ignored him and kept pushing in only to pull back, circling and massaging his tongue against the wet hole, alternating between soft and strong.

_“I’m gonna… Liam…”_

The familiarity of Zayn’s body tensing up made him stop just before, rubbing little circles with his thumb against his hips to calm him.

_“No… keep… keep….why’d you… why’d you stop…?”_

_“I told you I was gonna make you beg, I forgot to mention how many times…”_

Zayn’s jaw dropped and he didn’t even have time to really recover before Liam pulled his hand behind his back, leaning forward to suck his finger into his mouth before he spoke.

_“I want you to finger yourself.”_

There wasn’t any room for argument in that statement and even though Zayn’s mouth fell slightly agape at it he let his hand be placed over his entrance, slick with saliva. Liam let go and pushed Zayn’s legs even wider apart.

 _“One finger,”_  his voice was low,  _“push one finger in, slowly.”_

He lost himself completely in the way Zayn’s finger disappeared into him and cursed under his breath _, “out… let it slide out again… there you go… good boy…”_  He moved over to the side of Zayn’s body and breathed  _“and back in…and out…”_  against his neck before he leaned down and placed a kiss on Zayn’s temple _, “and back in… slow…”_  Liam spoke as he pulled his own boxers down, grabbing at Zayn’s neck and guiding his head towards him _, “and out again… and open your mouth, baby.”_  He grabbed around his own cock and held it up as he lowered Zayn’s mouth around it, sucking in a breath at the warmth, his eyes landing on the lube and he reached for it _, “come here, give me your hand.”_  Zayn struggled to move but eventually got his hand up to Liam, supporting his weight on his other arm, his head still in Liam’s lap, mouth full.

Liam coated two of his fingers in lube and guided them back down again,  _“I want you to use two now, press them back in, slowly.”_

He strained his neck to watch Zayn’s hand work and buried his own hand in Zayn’s hair, guiding his head up, finding a steady pace.  _“I want you to use the same speed as me, ok. Can you do that, baby?”_

Zayn nodded against him, letting his head be pushed a little further down, gagging slightly, Liam feeling his throat contract around him.

 _“You’re such a good boy… taking me so deep…”_  Liam could feel himself getting close far too fast, having teased Zayn for over an hour now he’d managed to work himself up, so he held Zayn’s head still and started bucking up and in to his mouth instead.

The thing that made him slow down was Zayn’s moans around him and the way he could feel and see the other boy tense _, “you’re not gonna come like this, are you?”_  Liam’s own voice was hoarse and he could feel his release being very close but he didn’t want Zayn to finish yet.

 _“Fingers…”_  He let his head fall back as he fucked harder into Zayn’s mouth,  _“stop with the fingers.”_  He could feel the vibration of Zayn’s protest against his cock and with a lot of effort he forced his eyes to open and reached out to grab Zayn’s hand and pulled it away just as he could feel his balls tighten and he came hard in the back of Zayn’s throat, feeling the other boy gag around him and swallow.

He allowed himself a second to gather himself before he pulled Zayn’s head away from his cock, the look of the other boy’s wet eyes and red mouth almost making him hard all over again and he reached out for the little box, finding the one he wanted, an average sized toy, a bit smaller than his cock but a little longer, making it easy to grip around it.

He looked over at Zayn who had fallen back against the bed and was watching him intently, sweat now dripping from his hair and his chest and his face rosy red.

 _“Lube it up…”_  Liam still felt too dazed to do anything so he watched as Zayn did as he was told, dripping lube over the toy and working his hands on it to heat it up.

_“Get up on your knees again, back towards me and hand me it.”_

Zayn again did as he was told, too worked up to question anything, desperately searching his release.

 _“Good… now sit down on it…”_ Liam held the toy up with a hand leaning against the bed, guiding it towards Zayn’s entrance and watching it slide into him, slick with lube.

_“I want you to ride it, baby. Slow and deep.”_

He held it still whilst Zayn raised himself up again and slid back down, a drop of sweat running down his back and his movement a bit staggered.

_“That’s it, babe…. How does it feel? Keep moving like that…”_

Zayn was working up a steady rhythm, moans again falling over his lips, his cock hard and swollen and _“God, it’s so good, Liam,”_  falling out of his mouth, speeding up a little.

_“Still now…”_

Liam placed his other hand on Zayn’s hips to still him as he got up on his knees behind the boy, kissing his neck and just holding the toy deep inside of him, Zayn’s head falling back on his shoulder.  _“please baby I need to… I need…”_  Zayn’s voice was a desperate whisper and Liam sucked his skin just below his ear before he started moving the toy again, slow deep thrusts.  _“Like that, baby, yeah?”_  His voice was a whisper against Zayn’s ear and the other boy nodded, his mouth open and eyes closed.

Liam reached around and grabbed around the base of Zayn’s cock, gripping a bit tighter as he sped up the thrusts and Zayn’s eyes opened, voice broken _“I can’t come with your hand like that… I’m so close… I…”_

He moaned when Liam angled the toy just right and a  _“I know…”_  was breathed against his neck.

Liam could feel himself hard against Zayn’s back again and the boy in his arms just as pliant as he’d wanted him he pulled the toy out, a long grunt of protest falling from Zayn as he threw him back against the bed.

He got up on his knees between Zayn’s legs as he lubed himself up, stroking as he spoke, eyes locking with Zayn’s.

_“I’m gonna fuck you until you come harder than you ever have before.”_

Zayn looked like he was gonna burst just at the words and Liam lowered himself over him, using one hand to guide himself to the entrance, very slowly pushing it, letting Zayn’s body adjust to his size.

Once he was all the way in he stopped and focused on Zayn’s face and the way his eyes were squeezed shut and he was just about to ask if he was ok when  _“if you don’t fucking move, Liam… I will explode, I’m not even kidding.”_

So Liam started thrusting, slow but hard, letting one of his hands travel down Zayn’s body to hitch one of his legs up, angling it so that he could reach that one spot and when he did the noise coming out of Zayn’s mouth was more of a muffled scream than a moan.

Liam pushed into him again, right into that same spot and watched the other boy squirm underneath him. “ _That the right place, yeah?”_ his voice was a little amused and the glare he earned from Zayn was interrupted with a moan when he pushed harder into the boy, a mumbled  _“please please please,”_  and Liam pushed back in, steady rhythm, focusing on Zayn’s face.

 _“Alright, gonna make you come, baby,”_  he slowly pulled out and pushed in to that one spot and Zayn winced as his hands gripped the sheets,  _“but I want you to look at me, yeah?”_  He pulled almost all the way out and waited until Zayn opened his eyes to push back in again _, “can you do that, baby?”_

Zayn nodded through sweat and moans and focused his eyes on Liam’s face and Liam leaned down and kissed him slowly before his grip on his leg tightened a little, angling him a bit more and he slid deep in again, harder this time, finding Zayn’s eyes.

 _“Open your mouth, babe, I wanna hear you, come on.”_  He thrust in harder now, over and over again angling up to the place that made Zayn squirm underneath him, the smaller boy completely losing control over his body, moans and grunts and his knuckles going white as he gripped the sheets harder, his breath getting stuck in his throat as he came hard, body convulsing up, Liam having to use a lot of strength to keep him down, pumping into him hard, egging him on with words.

He forced himself to pull out slowly when Zayn stopped convulsing and swept the smaller boy up in a hug, urging him to breathe, to relax and it took a couple of moments before his eyes focused again and he smiled up at Liam,  _“that was fucking amazing,”_  voice hitched and broken, his heart still pounding hard, barely noticing Liam cleaning him off with a wet-wipe and not minding when he was placed on his back against the mattress, Liam tracing little kisses down his chest, over his hips and he raised an eyebrow when Liam spread his legs.

_“What are you doing?”_

Liam smiled up at him from in between his legs _, “Oh, I’m not even close to being done with you yet,”_ before he licked against his red entrance, making Zayn squirm and shy away.

_”So sore though…”_

 Liam smiled at that and looked up with a sly grin _, “give me five minutes and you’ll be begging again.”_

He worked his tongue carefully and softly at first, listening to the way Zayn’s breathing changed from slight discomfort to deeper breaths and at that he traced a finger up and in to him, earning a whine and a  _“mmmm… careful…”_  from the other boy as he angled his finger up to find that one spot again, brushing softly against it.

He kept licking around his finger, pushing and probbing, watching as Zayn grew hard again under his touch and he pushed another finger in, angling and scissoring to open him up, then pushing slightly apart so he could lick into him, stretching as far in as he could.

_“More… Liam…please…”_

Liam increased the pressure a little before he pulled his fingers out and just used his tongue for a bit, circling and teasing as he blindly reached up and grabbed for the lube, finding it next to Zayn’s leg, the smaller boy too lost in the feeling of it all to even notice.

He pulled back and slicked two fingers up, pushing cold lube into the smaller boy made his eyes flutter open and Liam looked down at him, _“gonna fuck you again, ok?”_  before he squeezed more lube out and gripped himself, hand sliding easily, swallowing back a moan _, “I want you on your knees, ok? Like before but I want you to ride me instead of a toy. Can you do that, baby?”_

Zayn nodded and shuffled up on his knees, turning his back to Liam as he sat back on his knees and pulled Zayn up on his lap, spreading the smaller boy’s legs and pressing his body back against his chest, skin slippery with sweat. Liam gripped one hand on his hips and the other around his own cock, guiding Zayn up and then down on him, feeling the other boy’s muscles tense and relax, biting his lip at the warmth and tightness.

_“You ok, baby? You can start moving if you want. Nice and slow for me, yeah?”_

Zayn nodded and let his hips grind down, finding a steady pace, a moan falling over his lips every time Liam filled him up, mouth hanging open.  

 _“You’re so good for me,”_  Liam snaked his hand around Zayn’s chest and up to his lips, fingers sliding in to his mouth, pulling his head back to rest against his shoulder, Zayn tongue playing around his knuckles, panting against his hand,  _“lick it, come on, baby.”_

When Liam got his hand wet enough he let it slide down Zayn’s body and wrapped it around his cock, pumping in the same rhythm as Zayn’s grinding, making the smaller boy’s moan louder, more desperate _. “I can’t… Can’t stay up… too… too much…”_  Zayn’s voice was weak and hitched and Liam pushed them both forward, landing on top of him, letting the other boy rest against the mattress as he thrust in to him, picking up the speed, chasing his own high but also wanting more, needing to see his boy he pulled out and turned Zayn over before he pushed in again, leaning forward to trace little kisses and bites along Zayn’s neck, finally finding his lips. He kissed him messily, moans and panting into each other’s mouths and that familiar buzzing started to spread through him, making it hard to keep the rhythm even.  

_“You close, baby?”_

Zayn nodded into his mouth and Liam reached a hand in between their bodies, grabbing hold of him and started stroking, no finesse to it this time, too lost in everything but it didn’t seem to matter, Zayn arched up in his hand and licked in to his mouth, muffled moans and with Liam egging him on he buried his face in Liam’s neck as he came, the sounds coming from him dragged Liam over the edge as well, spilling in to Zayn, biting down on his skin, sucking a mark and collapsing on top of him, panting.

_“Liam…”_

_“Hmmm…?”_

_“You’re crushing me,”_  a soft giggle fell out of Zayn’s mouth and he reached down and dug his fingers into Liam’s sides, making the bigger boy quickly scrambled off him,  _“get off me or I will die, I swear! You’re too heavy!”_

Liam collapsed next to him with his arm thrown over his face, still panting; chest rising and falling rapidly and he felt the bed shift next to him and then heard the shower running and feet padding back in to the room.

_“Come on, lazy. Shower and then I’ll order some food, yeah?”_

Liam lifted his arm and glanced up at his boyfriend through hooded eyes, a goofy smiled plastered across the boy’s face; he seemed to be buzzing with energy.

_“How are you not as exhausted as me?”_

Zayn smiled a crooked smile,  _“I am, trust me! But my boyfriend just fucked me absolutely senseless and I’m so sweaty and gross I can’t even have you look at me!”_

That made Liam gather the last bit of energy he had left and he sat up, focused his eyes on Zayn, starting from his ruffled hair and glossy eyes and then down to his swollen lips and his bitten and marked chest and he didn’t think he’d ever seen something so hot in his entire life and he felt it all the way into his heart and soul and the words were out of his mouth before he even had a second to think.  _“I really fucking love you!”_

_“Well then come on and get in the shower and clean up the mess you’ve made on my innocence.”_

Zayn disappeared in to the bathroom before Liam had a chance to reply, his giggle echoing through the door, making Liam shake his head and smile as he dragged himself out of the bed to join his boy in the shower. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff is always appreciated, I'm really new to this site and feedback helps :) xx Nea


End file.
